


Brother's Keeper

by elven_prophecy



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator (Yautja) & Related Fandoms, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Double Penetration, F/M, Fear, Forced, Graphic Description, Humiliation, Hunting, Master/Pet, POV Multiple, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Wilderness Survival, chase - Freeform, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_prophecy/pseuds/elven_prophecy
Summary: Formerly known as Happy Birthday, Panda!It's still hers but making it an actual story now.****TRIGGERS****Please read tags!!  There is non consentual sex.  Read at own risk, you've been warned.
Relationships: Predator/Human, Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s), Yautja/Human
Comments: 109
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prickly_Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prickly_Panda/gifts).



> Birthday gift for Prickly_Panda. I promised you Jungle Hunter threesome so long ago... here's two of them for you :)
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> If you have an idea for a story but don't want to write it yourself, submit your commission [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Yautja_Prompts/signups/new)

Sabina was gasping for air as she ran through the Amazon jungle. Leaves were slapping at her face, at exposed arms and legs, leaving scratches in her skin. She ran like the devil was after her, and maybe he was. It sure felt like he was. She could feel the intensity burning at the back of her head. 

This was a hunt, and she was the prey. 

She skidded to a stop at the edge of a waterfall cliff, sending rocks and pebbles flying over the edge. The thundering sound of the rushing water made her pant as her heart beat frantically in her chest. She raised a hand and bit on her skin to prevent herself from crying out. She  _ had _ to keep calm. 

A rapid clicking sound echoed from all around her and she froze. She whimpered and slowly approached the edge of the cliff. She had one option left. Sabina clenched her eyes closed and jumped. She hadn't even hesitated.

Her mouth opened to scream, but no sound came forth. She fell in slow motion, dropping a hundred feet or more into the green pool of water. She tumbled, falling head over heels as she went down the rapids. Her lungs burned, but she managed to surface and take a desperate breath of air. She had to  _ survive _ !

Muscles screamed as she bounced off rocks, pain rocketed across her body until she finally rolled into a shallow, calm area of the river. The tanktop and shorts plastered to her body. Her hiking boots were heavy with water but she pushed on. She had to keep going or die. She was the last of her friends to still be alive.

James had dragged the lot of them into a deep, forested region of Brazil for two weeks of white water rafting, mountain climbing, camping and hiking. The first week had been heavenly, she would never forget it for as long as she lived. It had been some of the best times of her life if she were honest.

Except now… now everyone was dead.  _ Something _ had been stalking them, watching them, and had picked them off one at a time. Sabina had no idea what it was, it had  _ looked _ like a man when she had seen it kill Frankie… but it  _ wasn't _ . It had been all  _ wrong _ … the colour, the shape, the size of it…  _ all wrong. _

Her feet hurt, the water in her boots making each step harder then the previous one. She would make it! She  _ would _ find help! She  _ would _ survive! Sabina tripped over some vines and felt her head bounce off something hard. She blinked as she rolled onto her back and stared up at the canopy of green overhead. She could barely see the sky in this part of the jungle, she thought, dazed.

And then a hand grabbed her by the throat and hefted her to her feet before lifting her completely off the ground. She screamed and then gurgled, her feet kicking out wildly as her fingers clawed at the impossibly thick wrist.  _ Oh my god… _ her eyes bulged out of her head as she saw it for the first time, up close and personal. _ It had found her! _

It was  _ huge… _ and green and yellow, speckled even… all the monster stories she had ever heard came rushing to the forefront of her panicking mind. This was South America's version of bigfoot,  _ had _ to be… and she was going to die… the next missing tourist… 

She kicked out hard at its stomach but it didn't even flinch, or budge, and her foot felt like it had connected with a brick wall. A strange metal  _ mask _ hid its face, and she noticed it was covered in bones, very much like jewelry. Bloody, red human skulls hung at its hip, and it was covered with a mesh of some sort and... _ armour… _ ? 

This was not an animal… but a sentient being… 

She dropped to the ground unceremoniously as it released her and she coughed uncontrollably, clutching at her throat. Sabina wasted no time making an attempt at crawling away. She barely got a foot when another pair of armoured legs appeared in front of her, cackling with blue electricity.

Her eyes bulged out even further as she took in the clawed feet and very slowly raised her head up the legs.  _ Two… _

_ Oh my god…  _ her stomach dropped to her feet and she felt light headed.  _ There were  _ two _ of them!  _ The creature tilted its head down at her and made these clicking noises that were both familiar and terrifying. She had heard the noise constantly over the last week, thinking it had been nothing but the ambient jungle sounds.  _ Insects _ , she remembered thinking, abnormally loud Amazonian insects.

She screamed when it bent down and picked her up by her hair. Her hands scratched at the grip, her legs moved uselessly trying to find a perch, and she was sure she was about to get scalped when it reached with its other hand and grabbed her shirt, ripping it effortlessly from her body. The ripping material deafening to her ears.

Sabina twisted and kicked out as her fear sky-rocketed.  _ They were going to skin her alive! _ Her shriek echoed through the forest and she fought for all she was worth, kicking, clawing. The images of her flailed friends fresh in her mind. The second monster stepped behind her and tore at her shorts until she was nude except for her soaked hiking boots.

A hand stroked down her back, touching her deftly, feeling her muscles. The palm was rough as it moved over her hip. She heard the thing crouch down behind her, the touch moved down her leg. She stilled, ignoring the pain in her head for a second. She wanted it  _ close _ …

Sabina gritted her teeth and when she figured it was close enough, kicked back with all her strength. Her boot connected with the mask with enough force that she sent it backwards. The creature holding her clicked rapidly and then tossed her on the ground roughly. The other one jumped to his feet and roared like a lion at the first monster before shoving at the armoured shoulder  _ hard _ .

They seem to squabble amongst themselves, pushing and shoving at each other. Sabina licked her lips and very cautiously began crawling away. She had to escape while they were distracted. She did not want to die… not now… she had to survive.

She got maybe ten feet away before she jumped to her feet and took off running. She ignored her nudity, and the pain. Her heart was in her throat, the adrenaline pumping like mad through her veins. Her feet had wings, she would make it…

A bola wrapped around her ankles, slamming them together and sending her crashing to the ground without warning. She grunted as she landed face first in mud and leaves. She glanced over her shoulder at her feet and gasped at the strange metal chains that surrounded them. It hurt like a son of a bitch and she sat up to try and dislodge it. She screamed when the metal shocked her, and then fell back onto her back to flop like a fish out of water as jolts of electricity danced across her body.

She was gasping for air when it stopped and the two creatures from before stood at her feet, side by side. One tilted his head to look down at her while the other was clicking at his wrist with a claw. They looked remarkably the same… same tone of skin… same colouring… even same height and build.

Sabina laid there, limp as a noodle, her muscles spasming from the current that had just flowed through her body. She'd lost control of her bladder in the attack and realized that she was done. They were gonna kill her...  _ horribly… _ and she didn't even have her knife to kill herself before they tortured her.

One of the monsters walked up to her and picked her up by the throat. She didn't even have the strength to claw at him, she closed her eyes and waited for the pain. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she gritted her teeth. She tried to control her emotions, she did not want to give them any satisfaction… she would not scream… she swallowed thickly as her body trembled, she would try not to… 

The creature removed the chains from around her ankles and then brought her close to its body. She blinked and lifted her hands weakly to push against it, it was no use, she was no match, and her palms felt the flexing of muscles. This was not something she could fight against.

Sabina whimpered as she felt it do something with its other hand that she could not see. She heard something fall to the ground and gasped as the monster holding her suddenly sat down on the jungle floor and arranged her so that she straddled his wide hips. Her body shook as her knees did not touch the ground on either side of him. Her eyes bulged even more as she realized he had removed whatever had been covering his groin. The metal lay in a heap with the chains at their side.

It dawned on her then as she felt a long, wet protrusion in between her legs. It was still holding her throat so she could not look down, but she knew then what was happening and she begged for all she was worth. 

_ They were going to rape her…  _

"P-please," her voice croaked, "P-p-please, don't d-d-do this…" 

The creature trilled and lifted her just a little before impaling her on its dick without preamble. She screamed then, unable to stop the sound that ripped through her throat as she felt every ridge and bump. The breath was forced from her lungs as she was stretched painfully. She had not been prepared for such a massive intrusion and her vagina burned like it was on fire. She tried to stand, her legs moving frantically to get off the creature when the second one kneeled behind her and pushed down on her hips, forcing her flush, forcing the first monster deeper into her already broken body.

" _ Fuck _ !" She shrieked, slapping at the large chest.

Her body felt like it was going to tear in half. The pain was unbelievable, she didn't think it could get worse until she felt a prodding at her ass. If her eyes could get wider, they definitely had. Her throat was raw, and she had no voice to give when she was forcefully penetrated from behind. 

Her lungs constricted as claws dug into her hips. The scent of blood filled her senses, she was going to die. She couldn't breath, the palm at her throat constricted, blocking her air, her fingers clutched feebly at the netting across the thick chest beneath her.

_ This was it.  _

Tears slid down her cheeks unheeded as the monsters moved in synch with each other, withdrawing and surging inside. Every thrust felt like a knife going through her gut. She could smell the blood, sweat, and urine. Her mind snapped and she fainted, hoping she would die from this attack. She did not want to wake up, ever again.

She had failed. Failed herself and her friends. There was a Hell, and she was in it. It wasn't fire and brimstone, it was a hot stuffy jungle… filled with purring monsters. That was her last coherent thought before the darkness took her.

**************

The ooman had felt surprisingly good, Ka'in thought as he seeded her at the same time his brother, Ab'exla, did. They had enjoyed hunting the oomans together, it had been a while since they had had a kv'var together like this. They had stopped on the blue planet for much needed supplies. They had lost the Enforcers chasing them a couple light years back. 

"We're taking her," Ab'exla growled as he rearranged his awu'asa. Ka'in nodded as he stood to his feet and hefted the unconscious ooman onto his armoured shoulder, "We need to leave."

Ka'in nodded again and followed after his brother. They needed to keep moving, else the Enforcers would find them again. They had enough amedha to push for the next star system now. There was a cage in the ship meant for the dogs where they would keep the ooman. She would keep them entertained for a while, depending on how long she lived.

And Ka'in hoped she lived a  _ long _ time. He was far from finished playing with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Ooman - human  
> Kv'var - hunt  
> awu'asa - armour  
> amedha - meat


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> PLEASE READ TAGS! Read at own risk!

###  2

Sabina came too without wanting to. She was in hell.  _ Had to be. _ She had died in Brazil, back in that jungle. Her body was rotting away somewhere… her eyes were clenched closed as tears rolled feebly down her cheeks.

She was paying for her sins. This is what was happening. The lunch money she use to steal from Jasmine in high school… or Billy, whom she teased unmercifully as a young girl. The rocks she threw at cows… the times she parked in handicap places, or cut in line like an entitled bitch.  _ All _ the bad things… she sobbed and hugged herself tightly as she laid on her side, refusing to open her eyes. 

Every wrong she had ever committed, every white and occasional black lie… the cheating on tests… all those small,  _ bad _ things. They had accumulated over the years to the equivalent of murder. There definitely was a Hell, and she was in it.

Sabina gritted her teeth as she swallowed back a whimper of fear. She had no idea how long she had been here, locked in a cage like an animal. Naked. They hadn't fed her yet, or let her drink, she was trapped in her own filth. She did not mind, so long as those demons stayed away.

And they  _ were _ demons, she had no doubt of this. Tall and massively wide, muscular in ways that defied human logic.  _ Terrifying _ . She had seen one without his mask once, and from far away and had howled in fear.  _ Demons,  _ real fucking Bible-worthy demons. They were going to eat her… she knew that for sure now. 

They had fangs like nothing she had ever seen before, claws like a grizzly bear. Mandibles that look like parts of a crab. Small, beady eyes that scared the fuck out of her, making her skin crawl. They reflected light like the big cats in Africa, the fact that their skin was yellow and green just twisted the knife of reality. 

They hadn't approached her in a long time. She hoped they had forgotten about her. Her sins had been more than paid for already…  _ there couldn't be an eternity of this… _

_ Could it…? _

*************

Ab'exla glanced towards his mei'hswei from the pilot's chair. "You fed the monkey?"

Ka'in tilted his head, his black dreads sliding off his shoulder, "H'ko…" he trailed off.

The older brother snorted and relinquished the controls of the vessel, "S'yuit-de," he snapped at his sibling before he stood and left. They had put the ooman in the kennel… he would check to see if she even lived still. It had been a couple of days since they had left the blue planet. He did not know how long oomans lived without nourishment, and he did not have access to yautja archives any more to check.

The kennel was attached to the cargo of his craft. He walked with determined strides, his mask alerting him to signs of life through the wall, until he finally reached the cage where Ka'in had tossed the naked female. He huffed as she reeked of her own excrements. He gave his head a shake and unlocked the door to the cell, the metal grating and screeching.

Her head raised, she screamed and scrambled to the other side of the cage, her tiny hands gripped the bars tightly. He grimaced and reached inside to grab the ooman. She shrieked again, her voice raising in pitch. He clicked at her as she desperately slapped at his hand and arm. 

Ab'exla eventually grabbed her by the fur on her head and pulled her out of the dirty cage, her screaming was shriller now. Her skin was filthy and covered in purple, blue and black bruises. She kicked at him, she was still wearing boots, nothing else. Her small hands clawed at his wrist and paw. Her blunt nails ensured he felt nothing.

He growled at her and gave her a rough shake that rattled the teeth in her head. She leaked more water and he snorted. Leave it to an earth monkey to use more precious ju'dha when they were already weak.

Ab'exla dragged her out of the kennel, before he activated the cleansing acid that burned away all the mess left on the floor. She screamed some more as she watched horrified. He chuffed as the ooman tried to kick him in the groin. 

A growl rumbled from his chest and he took her through to the bathing chamber attached to their room.

"Paya, she reeks," Ka'in growled from the control room, "I can smell her from here…"

"Endure it," Ab'exla groused as he dragged the struggling female along, she was furiously kicking out to him.

"She better not urinate on the floor!" Ka'in called out.

Ab'exla growled deeply at his younger sibling. The female stilled and whimpered pathetically. He would beat his brother later in the kehrite, foolish young blood.

The female spoke words in her primitive language that he ignored as he finally marched to the pool. He slapped the panel and it began to fill with water. She screamed as he tossed her in. He observed her panic and immediately jumped out of the liquid, sending it flying everywhere.

He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily as she ran full tilt for the door. Ab'exla growled but remained where he was, he had no need to exert himself, Ka'in was on the other side. She screamed again as she bounced off his body, tumbling to the floor, the air knocked out of her completely.

Ka'in grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back to the pool, and jumped in with her. The shriek that left her throat was so shrill that Ab'exla's mask muted her momentarily. He grimaced at the noise as his mei'hswei forced her completely under water.

The water splashed everywhere as she fought savagely. He was slightly impressed by her vigour. Ka'in brought her up for a moment, long enough for her to breath before he shoved her back under the ju'dha.

Ab'exla could hear a gurgled scream. "You think they never bathed," he muttered as Ka'in pulled her out of the water again. She sputtered and coughed, her hair was stuck to the side of her face, "That's enough," he ordered as his brother was about to shove her under one more time.

Ka'in released the female who immediately sunk to the bottom. She remained there until his mei'hswei reached down and pulled her up. He gave her a shake as she gasped and then tossed her none to gently out of the water.

"I think she's trying to kill herself," Ka'in said impressed as he jumped out of the pool, "I didn't think oomans did that…" 

"Some do," Ab'exla mused, crouching next to the panting female. Her scent was no longer offensive.

"We should tie her paws then," Ka'in advised. Ab'exla nodded slowly and reached for two leather bindings. He tied her hands behind her back at the wrist and at the elbows. She did not struggle until he grabbed her hair and forced her into a sitting position.

"You think she is nursing?" Ka'in clicked looking down at the ooman.

Ab'exla grabbed one of her teats and squeezed. She shrieked and tried to crawl away but he held her hair firmly. No liquid emerged from the areola.

"No milk if she is," he replied. He was relieved she wasn't, the yautja honour code was still ingrained deeply in his makeup despite having broken it. It would not do to take a nursing female from her pups.

"She is not breeding," Ka'in crouched in front of her and reached over to grab a squishy breast as well. The ooman screamed and tried to kick out at him, "must be fat reserves for lean times then."   


"Could be," Ab'exla shrugged, "She needs to feed and drink…"

Ka'in nodded and straightened, "I'll fetch the meat."

Ab'exla approached the pool and pulled the female by her leg so that she was beside him when he sat down at the edge with his feet in the water. He pushed on a panel and a jug raised from the ground.

The female screamed as he sat her up. He grabbed the jug and filled it with ju'dha. The ooman struggled and her eyes widened when he brought the container close to her. 

"Fuck you!" She snarled and spat at him.

He had to admit, her continued fight endeared her to him. He had not expected such headstrong behaviour. He placed the reciprocal down and grabbed the human by her fleshy face. He squeezed her cheeks with one hand forcing her mouth open. She threw herself back but he maneuvered her so that her head was on his thigh. He dribbled water over her teeth as he held her down. She struggled and choked, he sighed and shook his head. Foolish ooman was drowning herself.

Ka'in returned a moment later with a piece of raw, red amedha in hand. He dropped it on the floor beside Ab'exla. 

"I want to watch her eat that," he crouched beside his brother, "Without her paws or mandibles, might be funny."

"You have strange notions of what could be funny," the sitting yautja mused, but he shrugged and grabbed the meat and ooman. He lifted her with one arm across her midriff and took her back to the kennel where he set the amedha and the ooman down.

She shrieked and raised her feet, refusing to touch the floor. He snorted and dropped her unceremoniously, she made a run for the opened door. He sighed heavily and pushed her back inside. It wasn't until he grabbed a canine collar and chain and put it on her neck that she stopped struggling.

He locked the chain against the bars and fetched the water jug. He placed it beside the meat before he locked the door and removed the chain from the other side of the bars. She'd be resourceful, somehow finding a way to hang herself if he left it in there. 

Ab'exla looked at her bare throat beneath the collar for a long moment. He'd get a neck guard for her so she didn't try to slice her own throat. He left the kennel just as she started crying loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> mei'hswei - brother  
> H'ko - no  
> s'yuit-de - idiot  
> kehrite - dojo/training room  
> ju'dha - water  
> Amedha - meat


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!! PLEASE READ TAGS!! THERE IS RAPE, TORTURE AND ASPHYXIATION BELOW. 
> 
> Read at own risk...

###  3

Ka'in entered the kennel not long after his mei'hswei had left. He wanted to watch the little ooman eat off the floor, she'd raise her fat, pyode ass up in the air. He'd definitely pauk it again. Never had he experienced such a tightening around his shaft. He was curious about her cunt, would it feel the same?

He chuffed as she gasped and shuffled her legs, making a sad attempt at getting away from the door. She moved awkwardly with her hands bound, he liked it. Yautja females were mean and rough, and males like him were never allowed to be near them. His trophy wall had never been impressive enough to mate, he'd been beaten and rejected at every turn. 

This female did not have a choice in the matter. He liked it very much, his prestige mattered for naught.

She spoke that weird monkey tongue he did not understand very well. Her tone was pleading, and needed no translation. Ka'in found himself hardening, a pleading female was very attractive. He was drawn to the cage door and pulled it open.

His eyes dropped to the red amedha on the floor, it was untouched. He clicked his mandibles and crouched in the doorway. A long arm lowered, and he tapped a talon on the floor, beside the food. She was leaking water from her dekna, and he remembered Ab'exla mentioning she needed to feed, obviously she hadn't. 

He remained motionless while she blubbered and made more monkey sounds. His mask switched views, he gave her a cursory look over, no diseases or mutations. Her heart was pounding hard and fast, so he inhaled her scent, enjoying her fear and adrenaline. The petals from his sheath were starting to get wet. He liked the musk of fear on a female. It was sweet.

She eventually stopped making noises and just stared at him. The female jumped when he moved to tap the floor beside the amedha again. He was trying to convey the message she needed to eat. Her large, wet eyes glanced down and she swallowed, he watched her throat work. His head tilted to the side, his tresses sliding off his shoulder with the movement.

Her teeth were blunt, like her nails. He wondered at the purpose of fat lips. She licked them and struggled to her knees. He watched her squishy flesh wrinkle and fold. Oomans did not have a lot of muscles, and the females were definitely fattier than yautja. Her skin could rip so easily… he purred. 

She swallowed again and spoke some gibberish. He nodded slowly, not caring to what it was he had agreed to, she just needed to be within his reach. 

Her knees shuffled and she moved gingerly towards him. His purr deepened, he knew it relaxed females, that it worked on the monkey was a boon. Her weird mouth opened again, her short pink tongue came out and he zoomed in on it. His petals parted and his shaft started pushing out beneath his loincloth. Her mouth was the perfect size… 

He waited until she was within reach. For some reason she turned her back to him and raised her bound arms, her fingers wiggling. Her wrists were bruised and so was the skin at her elbow. Ka'in tilted his head to the side and clicked rapidly. She thought he was going to untie her! He laughed heartily, unable to contain himself. Such a gullible thing she was.

Ka'in took the opportunity to show her otherwise. His paw grabbed the back of her neck securely and without any effort he forced her face down, shoving it into the raw, bloody amedha on the floor. 

She squeaked but was immediately silenced. He turned his head as he glanced at her body, but she fell to the side, losing her balance. He clicked and while keeping his paw on her neck, raised her ass with his other arm. She managed to turn her head and uncover her face, she gasped desperately for a breath of air and screamed before he stuffed her back in the meat. Ab'exla wanted her to feed…  _ he would help her. _

Her legs kicked out and her screams were muffled. He purred and reached for his belt. He'd pauk her while keeping her head down. Her ass was jiggling in such a manner that he needed to bury himself in it. 

She threw herself to the side, her calls loud and panicked. Her face was covered in dry blood from the meat, his long tongue curled in his mouth. He released the monkey and reached up to unhook his mask. Pressurized air hissed, she made to wiggle away as he removed his faceplate.

Mandibles flared at her and he grabbed a flailing leg roughly, uncaring that his claws cut into her skin. He pulled her towards him, her skin made a noise against the floor while she howled. Her eyes were huge in her face, her heart was pounding so fast, he thought it was going to burst. 

She was on her back, he dropped to his knees and placed her kicking legs on either side of his hips. He put a heavy paw at her throat as he leaned over her. The female gurgled as he deliberately pushed down on her tracchia with his thumb. Her face turned red and then purple, he raised his thumb and brought his face down to hers. His dreads dropped down around them, forming a curtain of privacy. 

Tears rolled down into her hair, her mouth opened as she took huge mouthfuls of desperate air. He leaned closer, his tongue came out and licked the dry blood over her mouth and nose. She whimpered and turned her head to the side, trying to avoid him. He chuffed and grabbed the amedha off the floor. His thumb pushed down on her throat again, she struggled weakly, trying to squeeze her knees into his side. 

Ka'in waited until her face turned purple before he moved his thumb. Her weird mouth opened to breathe and he stuffed the raw meat into it. She choked and spat it out and then she spat in his face, aiming for his eyes. He blinked down at her, and pushed on her throat again. She was feisty for a bound monkey.

He did not stop when her face turned purple or when her eyes widened like that of a bird's. He waited, maintaining eye contact with her, until she lost consciousness. He liked this game she insisted on playing.

Her body went lax, her legs falling open, her struggles ceasing. He straightened, removing his thumb. Ka'in couldn't help himself as he moved a claw over her lower lip. It was incredibly soft… and fleshy… he purred and stuck a finger in her mouth. It was wet and hot, her tongue was also very pyode, he pulled his paw away and fully removed his loincloth, placing it with his belt and biomask.

His green shaft was unsheathed and fully erect, he reached down and rubbed himself along the slit at the apex of her thighs. Her scent wafted up to him, sharp and tangy. He growled, the sound echoing in the kennel. Both of his paws moved down her bruised body until he grabbed her hips and lifted her off the floor. She weighed almost nothing.

Ka'in lined himself up and without waiting for her to come to, hilted himself in her tight hole, it was dry but he was well lubricated. Her eyes snapped open and she shrilled. He parted his mandibles, and placed a paw back on her throat. She gurgled and arched, struggling in vain against his superior strength, her legs flailing wildly on either side of him. More water leaked from her as he pauked her, her pyode cunt clenched snugly around his ze'pha. He purred as he realized that she tightened more when he cut off her air supply.

He leaned over her, surging into her deeply. Her mouth was open in a silent scream that gained traction when he lifted his thumb. Her face kept changing from red to purple and back again as he kept playing with her air supply, her voice was going raw. 

Ka'in purred, and licked at her face, covering her with saliva. Her head went back and forth as she fought against him weakly. He pushed on her throat, wondering how long she could go without air. He liked how she tensed, it sent jolts up his spine right to his crest.

He very much enjoyed having a slave on board. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> mei'hswei - brother  
> pyode - soft  
> Pauk - fuck  
> Dekna - eyes  
> Ze'pha - penis


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

### 4

Her arms hurt, her wrists burned, he'd tied them too tightly. Sabina laughed mirthlessly as the thought of losing her arms to gangrene flashed. Two tears rolled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and her mind to blackened limbs. They had left her with water that she could not drink without making a mess and raw, red, _unknown_ meat. A knife of hunger twisted in her stomach, warring with disgust. Disgust won out… _for now_.

She startled when the door opened and one of the demons walked in. He made a hissing sound and she threw herself to the deep end of the cage. 

"Leave me alone! P-please!" she begged. Her pleas turned to sobs as he opened the bars and pulled it open slowly. She whimpered as he crouched in the doorway, muscles across his odd coloured skin bulging and flexing. He was _huge_!

He made the familiar insect noises that had her remembering Brazil and her friends. A long, inhuman arm straightened and he tapped the floor with nails that looked surreal. More tears fell as she stared at his claws, fixated on them… she knew they were incredibly sharp, they had already cut into her skin. They were monstrous in length.

"Please!! Go away!" She sobbed, hunching in on herself. Sabina hoped he would tire of tormenting her and leave. She didn't want to hurt any more… 

It was not what happened; rather, the monster stayed crouched in the doorway, making no movement whatsoever. He was letting her watch him… trying to make her at ease. Her mouth opened and she shrieked a little when he moved suddenly and tapped the floor with a claw. _Tap. Tap._

She swallowed and looked at the meat he seemed to be indicating. His head tilted to the side and his… _hair_ swayed. Sabina licked her lips and got to her knees awkwardly. He wasn't attacking her… or trying to grab her like before… maybe… _maybe_ he was… _good?_ Desperation made her brave.

"My arms hurt…" she ventured, maybe it could understand her, "the bindings…" she swallowed again, "I won't fight anymore…" more tears fell, "Please, untie me? I'll be good… I swear!"

Her heart lurched as he nodded regally. She was so grateful and happy she was probably going to hug him. She grimaced inwardly at the thought that she would have to be willing, but she didn't want to be hurt any more… she could be docile… _she would be!_

Sabina was cautious in her movements, until he rumbled like a giant house cat. She had a sharp intake of breath and felt herself relaxing towards him, she licked her lips, "Thank you so much," she mumbled, "I'll be good!" She murmured, turning her back to him.

Her fingers were numb, her wrist hurt, her elbows burned. She heard a rapid clicking that caught her off guard, and before she could glance back over her shoulder, a heavy hand grabbed the back of her neck. Sabina opened her mouth to scream but was quickly silenced by the raw meat on the floor.

_He was nuts!_ Blind panic had her throwing all her weight to one side, trying in vain to dislodge him. Her mouth and nose was fully covered by the disgusting flesh. A strong hand moved her body and she was able to gain just enough leverage to move her face.

Her lungs burned as air filled them. She managed one desperate scream, forgetting that there was no one but the other demon to hear her cries. It was short lived before she was silenced by the red meat. _He was trying to suffocate her!_

She screamed and fought hard, using her legs. The demon stayed out of reach of her kicks and eventually he released her. 

"Help me!" She shrieked as loud as she could. A hiss echoed ominously behind her, she whimpered and awkwardly crawled away as fast as she could. 

_Don't look back!_ She thought desperately. Her blood chilled, a grip like iron shackled her kicking leg easily. Those claws were slicing her skin like butter beneath his strength. She screeched as though her life depended on it as he forcibly dragged her back towards him, his terrifying crab face opened wide. 

_Oh my god! He was going to eat her!_

Her wide eyes stared petrified at his huge fangs in his mouth. _And they were huge!_ Saliva dribbled and she could see a soft palate in behind the teeth. Her heart was pounding so hard it drowned out everything, making her deaf to his purring.

He placed himself in between her legs, dropping his heavy body to his knees. His sheer size already intimidated the fuck out of her, and then… he put a massive hand at her throat. She felt every weird ridge and scale, he was wearing fingerless gloves… 

Her breath caught and it wasn't done willingly. He leaned over her, bringing his horrifying face close to hers, applying just enough pressure that she gurgled uncontrollably. Her eyes widened and filled with tears as his foul breath wafted over her face just as he lifted his thumb so she could breathe. She wanted to die… God, take her from this hell!

Tears rolled down into her hair, her mouth opened and his disgusting tongue… she clenched her eyes shut and whimpered as he licked her face, slobbering all over her nose and mouth. She gagged, and shook her head from side to side.

She didn't notice him grabbing the meat until he pushed on her throat again. Her fear filled eyes widened and she squeezed at his waist as hard as she could. Sabina was no match, and she struggled _hard_. Her lungs felt like they were going to pop… 

"Please…." She mouthed and then took a shuddering breath as he released her throat. She gasped and choked as he forced the meat into her mouth. The foul thing touched her tongue before she spat it out and then out of spite, spit directly into his face. She inwardly cursed at herself as she missed his eyes, those black pinpoints amidst intense amber stared down at her unflinchingly.

He moved deliberately, lowering his thumb. He stared, unblinking, into her panic stricken eyes as he robbed her of consciousness, she prayed maybe even her life… she wanted out of this incessant hell. 

_Why?!_

Sabina knew nothing else until she was stabbed in the gut. Her eyes snapped open as though someone had touched her with electricity. _Her vagina was on fire!_ She screamed as the demon put his paw back at her throat, strangling her as he raped her. She kicked her legs wildly, trying to stop him, but to no avail. He purred, and his hips jarred her painfully, her body unable to prevent his abuse. She couldn't control her body's reactions to his agonizing thrusts. She shrieked, her voice cutting in and out as he tortured her.

His wet, slobbery tongue came out and he licked all over her face, rumbling in a way that made his body vibrate against hers. She was falling in and out of consciousness, her voice all but gone. 

_When would he stop…?_ She could feel him deep inside, tearing her in half. He was moving to a rhythm she had not thought possible. _She wanted to die…_ she was close to losing consciousness when a roar so loud reverberated the entire room. The paw at her throat moved, quickly followed by the removal of the giant dick in her burning pussy. Her relief was immediate.

Sabina turned her head in time to see the other monster dragging her tormentor by the hair. Vicious snarls and clicks deafened her, she watched a small scuffle happen that was followed by a high pitched screech and the naked demon was expelled from the room.

She didn't move as the other demon entered the cage and picked her up. Limp as a doll she was, her throat hurt, her body ached. Her eyes closed. 

"Kill me," she tried to speak, but her voice wasn't working. _Had that monster taken her voice?! Crushed her throat?!_

He didn't say anything as he brought her to another room. He laid her on the metal table that looked a lot like an infirmary bed. Sabina was not struggling as he grabbed a jar and began applying cream over her throat.

"Kill me…" she whispered, barely audible. The demon clicked, his masked head tilted.

"No," he said, his voice utterly inhuman. There was a growl to it that totally freaked her out. She froze as he continued applying the cream over her throat, before moving on to her breast, hips, thighs, even her vagina.

"You…" tears rolled down her face, "you speak English?!"

He closed the jar and she noticed he lifted a weird looking brass collar. Her eyes lowered to his throat and she realized it was the same type of necklace he was wearing. He moved assuredly, attaching the collar around her neck. It was protection… _from the other one._

" _Why_?!" She asked, staring at the large masked face in front of her, "Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Last survivor," he answered gutturally after a long silence, each word was punctuated with clicks.

She stared at him openly. _Survivor_?! She wasn't dead?! This wasn't hell?! He clicked and was about to grab her when she shifted on the table trying to get away from him, she made a noise of pain as her bound shoulders went numb.

"My arms…" she licked her lips and decided to try begging with this one, "p-please…"

"Slave," he growled, tapping a claw to her chest gently. Her heart sank suddenly, and she felt dizzy. She was kept nude and had already been raped… oh my god… _she was their sex slave._

"I'll b-be g-good!" She cried, desperately scared that this one would do much of the same as the other, but there were no other options, "p-please! It hurts so m-m-much-ch…" 

His head tilted, those long dreads fell off a shoulder. Her mind refused to process she was a sex slave. There was a misunderstanding. He trilled, a weird insect like noise that sent a strike of fear down her spine. His eyes flashed yellow startling her with how creepy it looked before he stepped closer to the table, crowding her with his enormous size. 

She whimpered and then sobbed openly as blood came rushing back through her arms unexpectedly. He cut through the bindings with a claw, her arms fell apart and she cried out in pain, hugging herself weakly. She had no strength in her fingers, pins and needles unlike she had ever felt started at her elbows down to her hands.

Relief of the likes that was unfamiliar flooded her system, and tears filled her eyes. She stared hard at the demon in front of her, his mask was the same as the other one. His jewelry, she noted, was slightly different. He has more small skulls dotting his form, and there seemed to be a rather large scar across his chest.

She burned his differences in her mind, Sabina would not make the mistake of approaching the other one again. She would have to look at the other one to see if he had anything discerning. Goosebumps exploded at the thought of looking at the other monster again.

Her mouth was dry, but she swallowed nervously. _She had to do it._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  5

It took Ab'exla more than a few moments to find another collar. He had almost given up and resigned himself to making her one when his talons grazed some brass rings, deep in a drawer.

He'd picked up the piece and realized he would need to adjust it on the ooman. Her screams were muffled when they began, but the closer he got to the kennel, the more panicked they sounded.

His vision switched as he glanced through the wall. He growled as he noticed the monkey was not alone. His mei'hswei was in the kennel with her, _strangling_ _her_. That was enough, his kin was acting like a s'yuit-de. He was going to kill the monkey before they even had a chance to properly enjoy her.

He snarled savagely as he entered the kennel. Three steps and he grabbed his brother's tresses, hauling him off the half dead ooman. Ka'in responded with a guttural growl before he screeched in pain as Ab'exla stomped hard on his sibling's ze'pha. 

"You ruin our entertainment, and I will use you as bait," the older yautja clicked down at Ka'in. 

"I was not going to kill  _ her _ !" he rasped painfully, trying to move his mei'hswei's leg.

"Her vitals were failing," Ab'exla spoke angrily, ignoring Ka'in's futile attempt to move him. He pointed to the door, " _ Out. _ " 

He ground his foot harder into the sensitive flesh. Ka'in screeched shrilly, punching against his leg. Ab'exla stepped off his dick and shoved his brother towards the exit. 

The younger yautja left, allowing Ab'exla to look over the ooman. Her throat was turning black, her heart was about to explode, the monkey was fading in and out of consciousness. He purred quietly and picked her up as gently as he could. The bone in her neck was cracked, and the bruising across her body was starting to bug him. Oomans were fragile externally, chances were good fragile inside as well.

Not for the first time he was annoyed at his lack of access to the yautja archives. He laid her out on the infirmary table and went looking for the jar of salve. The healing cream would heal her internal bleeding and cracked bones.

"Kill me…" she croaked as he applied the balm all over her body. He paused and glanced at her expressive face. He debated not talking to her, the innate secrecy of the yautja deeply ingrained, but decided he would throw convention to the wind. Ab'exla spoke her primitive dialect fairly well.

"No," he growled, returning to her throat, the salve was working quickly. She could already speak in spite of the damage Ka’in had inflicted on her. The rest of her body would be much of the same.

"You… you speak English?!" She sounded incredulous. He was mildly insulted that she assumed him an ignorant, his species was by far superior to hers. They couldn’t even traverse space properly.

He placed the jar to the side and lifted the collar. She said nothing as he fitted it to her neck snugly. This would protect her from herself, and apparently his mei'hswei. He would be dealing with Ka’in in the kehrite. 

" _ Why _ ?!" He tilted his head as she glared at him, "Why are you doing this to me?!" She was angry and afraid, he liked her boldness. He would converse with her.

"Last survivor," he said simply. She had been the winner of their little game, her prize: a life of servitude. They had agreed upon taking the last survivor be it male or female when they had stumbled upon the small herd of oomans in the jungle. They had wanted the fittest monkey, and had dispatched of the fattiest ones first to galvanize the others into action. She had proven herself to be worthy of their attention. 

She was staring at him, water leaking from her eyes. He was about to grab her to return her to her cage when she shifted away from him. He tilted his head to the side as she whimpered.

"My arms…" she moaned, pleading with him, "p-please…"

He did not care about her arms, she would remain bound. He tapped a talon to her chest, "Slave." 

"I'll b-be g-good!" she whined, and then sobbed, "p-please! It hurts so m-m-much-ch…"

“You are in pain?” he clicked, surprised, in his language. His mask scanned her and noticed the abnormalities in her shoulder, elbows and wrists, the blood was not circulating properly to her limbs. He must have bound her too tightly, forgetting that the earth monkeys lacked scales. Ab'exla chuffed to himself at the frailty of the ooman body.

She was howling when he used his talon to cut the bindings and her arms fell apart. He let her double over herself, as she tried to hug herself awkwardly. He waited a moment before he picked her up and took her back to the kennel. Her thin arms wrapped awkwardly around his neck and tightened as they entered her cage.

“Please don’t leave me!” she sobbed against his throat, struggling in his arms. His mandibles clicked in annoyance, but he stood there waiting for her to relax, he purred quietly to speed things along. It was a good five minutes before he realized he’d let the  _ ooman _ dictate his actions. He growled to himself and dropped her unceremoniously.

She grunted but remained where she was as he walked out of the cage and bolted the door, leaving her alone. 

Ka’in was in the control room, paws on the dash panel. He turned in the pilot seat to glare at his mei'hswei.

“You didn’t have to step on me like that,” he growled angrily.

“And you didn’t have to strangle her,” Ab'exla returned, “I don’t want to kill her yet.”

“I wasn’t!” Ka’in snapped, irritated, “I was  _ playing _ with her.”

Ab'exla huffed, “You broke bones in her throat.”

“It was accidental!” his sibling argued, “They are delicate!”

“Leave her be for now,” the elder mei'hswei stated firmly.

“Why?” Ka’in snarled, jumping to his feet to face his brother, “So you can have her to yourself?!”

A paw shot out from Ab'exla as he grabbed Ka’in by the dreads. The younger yautja rumbled painfully and shoved at his shoulder, the elder ignored the challenge and proceeded to drag his brother to the kehrite.

“You disrespect me, suckling,” Ab'exla growled as he threw his brother into the training room, “I think I need to remind you whose ship you find yourself in.”

Ka’in did not wait for Ab'exla to swing first and dove for his midsection immediately, a youthful, impulsive mistake. The elder brother rammed his elbow hard into his unprotected back, and then grabbed Ka’in around the throat to hold him down as he punched him repeatedly in the gut.

He snarled and shoved away from Ab'exla, separating them, he straightened and flared his mandibles at the older yautja. The elder mei'hswei rushed him, knowing Ka’in would try to grab him again, opening his midriff to more attacks. He never seemed to learn, thinking he could grapple with a veteran warrior.

Ab'exla pummeled him to a bloody pulp by the end of the training session, phosphorescent green thwei splattered the floor. He’d broken a few ribs and three mandibles. It would take his brother a couple hours in the infirmary to be back to full strength.

“See to yourself,” Ab'exla growled as he stepped over his defeated partner and returned to the control room. He was restless when he sat down in the pilot seat, staring at the void black of space.

It irritated him that Ka’in had reacted with jealousy, and had disrespected him. His main concern had only been the immediate welfare of the ooman, not a sign of possession. He would make it up with his mei'hswei after he was healed, and show him that the ooman was not just for him. They could  _ both _ play with the monkey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> mei'hswei - brother  
> Ze’pha - penis  
> Ooman- human  
> Thwei - blood  
>  s'yuit-de - pathetic/idiot


End file.
